


just making it worse

by onlyeverthus



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will takes Quinn back to Yale for her last semester, and gives her something to carry her through the time apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just making it worse

"Last semester at Yale," Will says, smiling as he glances over at Quinn. "Excited?"

She smiles back, her head tipped against the headrest as she looks at him. "Honestly, I'm more excited about finally almost being done so you and I can really be together. This long distance thing is killing me."

She turns her head to look out the window, and sighs softly. "I both love and hate these drives, because they mean we get to spend an entire day and night together without anybody to interrupt us, but then you end up having to leave me again."

"I know," Will says softly. "But like you said, it's just one more semester, and then we can be together all the time."

"Yeah," she murmurs, smiling again as she looks over at him once more.

A beat later she shifts in her seat, leaning over to give him a quick kiss, and then settles again, her hand coming to rest on his leg as she looks out the window.

Twelve hours later they're in New Haven, checking into Will's hotel, since the dorms don't open until the next morning, and they would rather spend their last night properly together.

"Okay," Quinn says a few hours later, turning onto her stomach and crossing her arms over Will's bare chest, "I think this is the part that sucks the most about this long distance thing, we don't get to do this again until like, spring break. Phone sex and dirty Skype sessions aren't nearly enough."

He laughs and nods, raising his hand to push her hair behind her ear. "Total agreement. But it's just a few more months."

She nods too, and his hand falls to her arm, rubbing along her skin.

They're quiet for a moment before he takes a breath. "I have something that could either make the time better or worse."

She arches an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Mmhmm," he hums, shifting to stand.

Quinn props up on her elbow, watching as he finds his pants on the floor and dips his hand into the pocket, withdrawing something before climbing back into bed.

"What is that?" she asks, nodding at his closed fist.

He grins a little. "What do you think it is?"

Her teeth press gently into her bottom lip, the corner of her mouth rising. "Just show me."

His grin widens as he opens his hand, and he brings his other hand around to take the diamond ring in his fingers, holding it up for her to see.

She smiles brilliantly, her eyes shining as she looks from the ring to his face. "Yeah, I think this is just going to make it worse."

He laughs softly, and a little nervously. "Is that a yes?"

She nods, still smiling as tears fall from her eyes. "Yeah, that's a yes."

He smiles wider than she's ever seen, and then takes her hand in his, sliding the ring onto her finger.

They both stare at it a moment, watching as it sparkles in the light, and then his hand rises to the back of her neck, pulling her to him for a kiss.

"I love you," he murmurs when it breaks, his lips brushing hers.

She smiles, and kisses him again before whispering, "I love you too."


End file.
